Demigod
A demigod is an Eternal creature or being that has attained the status as a god by worshippers of a particular inclination. While some demigods are or were physical beings of immense power, such as Cenarius, others seem to be abstract concepts that may or may not have roots in an actual person or creature, such as the Earthmother. Demigod was also a class for certain NPCs in Warcraft III. Demigods Ancients The moon goddess Elune was an Ancient. She created demigod-like beings to protect and guide the creatures of the land. These are also called Ancients. The demigod Ancients include; * Malorne, called Apa'ro by the tauren, a white stag hunted by the tauren. * Aviana, the falcon goddess revered by all winged creatures and mistress of G'Hanir, the Mother Tree. * Aessina * Agamaggan, boar god of the Quilboars. * Goldrinn * Ursol and Ursoc, the twin bear gods. * Cenarius, the Forest lord * Omen * Ivus the Forest Lord * Onu * ancients (tree-like sages and protectors of the night elves) * pixies * Fox Ancient * Reptilian Ancient * Wolverine guardian There are many demigods, but only two mortals have become Ancients due to the immense power they wield: * Azshara: Formerly the queen of the night elves, Azshara is the progenitor of the naga, night elves who were transformed into serpentine, aquatic creatures when they were banished to the bottom of the Great Sea after the Sundering. Azshara lives still as the Empress of Nazjatar, the capital of the naga beneath the Eye of the Maelstrom. * Xavius: Lord Xavius was Queen Azshara's chief advisor who led the attempt to summon Sargeras into Azeroth. After his death at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, Xavius was sent back to Azeroth by the Dark Titan as the first of the satyr. Malfurion made the satyr's body into the building block for a tree, which was then sent to the bottom of the Great Sea following the Sundering. Xavius is said to have lived on, and created armies of satyr under Elune's nose. Titans The titans are demigods who travel across the cosmos bringing order to worlds such as Azeroth. They are led by a group called the Pantheon, including: * Aman'Thul the Highfather * Eonar the Lifebinder * Norgannon the Lorekeeper * Khaz'goroth the Forger * Golganneth the Thunderer * Aggramar the Avenger * Sargeras, the dark titan. Gronn The Gronn are the demigods of the ogres, residing in Outland. The Gronn are: * Gruul the Dragonkiller, the father of the Gronn * Goc * Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater * Grulloc * Maggoc * Durn the Hungerer * Slaag * Skulloc Soulgrinder Others Alexstrasza, Malygos, and Ragnaros are demigod-like. Malygos has powers rivaling that of a demigod, although he does not aspire to such power. Lich King, a Demigod? Originally created by Kil'jaeden, and worshipped as a god by the Cult of the Damned and the Scourge, the Lich King is now the entity created by the conjoined spirits of the orc shaman Ner'zhul and the human paladin Arthas Menethil. He is the supreme overlord of the Scourge and holds the icy lands of Northrend in his iron grip. His legions are spread throughout much of northern Lordaeron, now known as the Plaguelands, and exist only to destroy the living in his name. Category:Demigods Category:Eternals Category:Classes